


tongue tied

by msmarycrawley



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmarycrawley/pseuds/msmarycrawley
Summary: Stevie hears a rumor about Alexis that she wants to test out.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	tongue tied

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird/random premise but it's sort of practice for when I eventually (hopefully) come up with and write a longer story about these two. I keep trying to challenge myself to write a fic that's less than 1k words which is what this is supposed to be but oh well. I'm rewatching SC now, so it takes place around the tail end of season 1. I know a lot of people headcanon Stevie as a lesbian/bisexual, and I do too. Comp het is a bitch. Enjoy!

Stevie knew better than going to Café Tropical right before a work shift, but she also knew that nobody would really miss her if she was late. She took comfort in the familiar embrace of the tacky sign as she stepped through the door. 

"Mornin' Stevie!" There was Twyla, pausing to acknowledge her with a smile before taking a customer's order. Stevie nodded wordlessly in response and slipped into the nearest booth. She closed her eyes and sank down in her seat and when she opened them, Twyla was sitting across from her. If it was anyone else, Stevie would have told them to fuck off but she was tired and Twyla was too nice to be mean to this early in the morning. 

Stevie gave her a small grin, keeping her head firmly planted against the booth. "Hi."

The other woman slid a cup of coffee across the table and folded her hands expectantly. "You look like you could use a chat." "Could I?" Stevie raised her eyebrows and brought the cup up to her lips to take a delicate sip. It was lukewarm, as usual.

"Uh huh," Twyla said. The café was nearly empty, so she wasn't urgently needed anywhere. _Great._ At least Stevie could use work as an excuse if things dragged out too long. 

A few seconds of silence followed where it became clear that she wouldn't speak again unless Stevie started talking. "So how's Mutt?" she offered, suppressing a sigh. Stevie hated small talk, but she hated talking about herself even more.

"Oh, he's good!" Twyla replied cheerfully, thankfully not pushing Stevie further. "We tried to go fishing last weekend but it didn't work out." 

"Uh huh," Stevie nodded, feigning interest. "It was great to see you two the other night." She was referring to the "party" Alexis Rose had thrown together in her motel room that ended in a huge fight between her and David. 

"Yeah, that was cool, wasn't it?" Twyla tightened her ponytail and took a swig of her own coffee. 

"It was." Stevie could hear how unconvincing she sounded but she couldn't be bothered to care. She paused for a second and then continued, "What do you think about the Roses?" They had only been in town for a few weeks, but they already had everyone talking.

"They're funny. Nice too. I kind of like them." Twyla said, scrunching up her nose and smiling as she talked. 

Stevie tried to hide her astonishment. She could think of a million words to describe the Rose family, but "nice" was not one of them. 

Before she could reply, Twyla leaned forward in her seat and added in a voice just above a whisper, "They're really eccentric. They've been a lot of places. And I've heard that Alexis can tie a cherry string in her mouth _twice_." 

Stevie couldn't help but hide a smirk behind her coffee cup. Twyla was an odd woman. She spoke about it with the intensity you'd expect from someone telling you there was a murderer on the loose, not over a minor talent people used in ice breaker games. Stevie wondered why she chose to bring this up. Maybe she thought there was some deeper implication behind it, because Stevie was pretty sure she'd heard far more extreme tidbits about Alexis in passing from David. Then again, Twyla didn't have to be subjected to the Roses as often as she did. She couldn't help but be mildly interested, all things considered. She had never actually seen anyone do that. 

"Really?" Stevie replied, conscious of how long it had been since she'd said anything. Twyla nodded, and at that moment Stevie was saved by a family of four that she vaguely recognized walk into the café.

"Later!" Twyla said enthusiastically as she got up from her seat. "Later," Stevie echoed, grateful for the silence that followed. She knew she had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Stevie found herself back at Café Tropical again at a much-needed break later in the week. Twyla didn't try to have a heart to heart with her on this occasion-thank God-but she did give Stevie some cherries when asked without questioning why. She seemed to have forgotten about their conversation, which was good because Stevie didn't know how she would have responded if it got brought up. She knew it was dumb but really, who can tie a knot in a cherry _twice_ in one go?

Stevie put the fruit into a dingy little bowl when she went back to the motel and then proceeded to play solitaire for 3 hours straight. If Alexis stopped by, great. If she didn't, someone else could have them. No big deal. She was in the middle of a particularly mind-numbing game when she was interrupted by the woman of the hour herself coming back from a run. 

"Hey," Alexis panted, her jog turning into a walk as she entered the building. Stevie looked up in surprise. "Hey." She hadn't even seen her leave. 

The other woman went to fill her water bottle up using the cooler and grimaced as she drank. Stevie felt her pain. She knew the water had a bit of an aftertaste. Before Alexis left for her room, Stevie said, "Want some cherries?" in as casual a tone she could muster, but it probably came off sounding weird.

Still breathing hard, Alexis walked over to her desk and smiled. "Sure!" Stevie tried not to notice her how nice her perfume smelled as she popped a cherry into her mouth. She pretended to go back to work as she took a handful. After a few seconds Stevie glanced up again and inquired, "Hey, can you make a knot with the stem? I know some people who can do that."

Stevie pegged Alexis as the kind of person that liked showing off, and she was right. She looked at her and beamed, then covered her mouth with her hand to finish chewing the cherry that she was already eating. "Of course I can." Then she swallowed, grabbing the stem that she had left on the desk. Without breaking eye contact, she put it into her mouth and started moving it around with her lips closed.

Stevie watched Alexis more carefully than she would admit as she hummed happily to herself and moved from foot to foot with her ponytail swaying from side to side, almost as if she was impatient. She leaned forward in her chair a little bit. She could barely see her mouth move. How did she make this look so easy?

"All done!" Alexis declared mere seconds later in a cheery sing-song tone that Stevie would have usually despised. She carefully took the stem from her mouth and stuck it into Stevie's face, who moved back in response. She was now very conscious of how close she had gotten to Alexis from behind the desk. There it was, an ordinary cherry stem, with two knots perfectly and very tightly tied into it. The stem glistened in the sunlight from Alexis's saliva as Stevie looked to her and then back at it again. "See?" she said triumphantly. Before Stevie could respond, Alexis grabbed her hand and shoved the stem into her palm, closing her fingers around it and patting them reassuringly. "Something to remember me by for when I leave."

Stevie felt.... weird. She couldn't explain it, but face was starting to warm up. She stared at her loosely closed fist to avoid looking back up at Alexis, who she knew was peering at her with bright blue eyes. The entire thing had all happened so fast and it felt strangely intimate holding a stem that was in Alexis's mouth just a few seconds ago. It was still warm. She still couldn't believe how nonchalantly she did that, as if she was tying her shoe and not moving her tongue in very complex and specific ways very quickly. Stevie wondered what else she could do that she didn't know about. She wondered if there was a lot more to Alexis Rose than she could have ever imagined even a day ago. Maybe Twyla was onto something about the Roses.

Quickly remembering how a normal person would react, Stevie dropped the stem on the desk and wiped her hand on her back pocket. "Thanks, but no thanks," she smirked, finally acknowledging the woman standing two feet away from her. Alexis winked and Stevie was back to feeling weird again and was reminded why she avoided looking at her before. Jesus, her eyes were SO blue. And what was that about leaving, were they still convinced they could leave Schitt's Creek anytime soon? How delusional were these people? Stevie was flustered, but _anyone_ would be flustered by an interaction like this, right?

Alexis must have noticed she wasn't going to get anything more out of Stevie in the conversation because all she said was "Suit yourself," and left as if nothing had ever happened. Stevie let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She could still smell her perfume. Stevie clapped her hands against her cheeks and pressed, feeling how hot her face still was. Did Alexis even NOTICE? Maybe she did notice and didn't care. But what if she actually wanted her to notice?

Stevie sank her head down onto the desk in exhaustion. She was already starting to like David, she didn't think she could handle having crushes on both of them. She didn't have time for this. After a few minutes she looked up wearily without moving her head, staring at the lone tied cherry stem in her eyesight. She pocketed it quickly, not giving herself time to think. Whatever, she thought to herself as her heart started to race. They'd hopefully all be gone soon anyway.


End file.
